Metal tanks particularly of the type used as fuel tanks for motor vehicles, and the like, are generally made with their associated cooperating walls sealed together by metal joining processes such as welding, for example.
However, it is well known that the automobile industry is highly competitive and there are continuing efforts to reduce costs. Accordingly, because welding processes are inherently comparatively expensive it would be desirable to produce tanks of the character mentioned which are economical yet provide satisfactory performance.
In addition, because of the escalating costs of fuel for engines of motor vehicles there has been a more concentrated recent effort to provide as many components of such motor vehicles of comparatively lighter yet high performance materials whereby aluminous materials have gained wider acceptance in the making of fuel tanks of the character mentioned.